


Wooing Dumbledore's Snape.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: Harry Potter passionately despises Hernest Linhsbart. The bastard is unfairly attractive, distressingly potions-savvy, richer than Malfoy and, worst of all, successfully wooing Severus Snape.





	Wooing Dumbledore's Snape.

**Title:** **Wooing Dumbledore’s Snape.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **IJ,** **LJ** **,** **DW** **)** **prompt challenge** **s** **#6** **47** **:** **Search.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100   
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. I make no profit from writing fanfiction.  
**Summary:** Harry Potter passionately despises Hernest Linhsbart. The bastard is unfairly attractive, distressingly potions-savvy, richer than Malfoy and, worst of all, successfully wooing Severus Snape.  
 

** **Wooing Dumbledore’s Snape.** **

Harry Potter passionately despises Hernest Linhsbart. The bastard is unfairly attractive, distressingly potions-savvy, richer than Malfoy and, worst of all, successfully wooing Severus Snape.   
  
Snape barely tolerates Harry, but he smiles at ‘Hernest’ and accepts his dinner invitations, opera tickets, and poncy chocolates.   
  
“Drop him, please, Snape. He’s leading you on.” Harry finally begs.  
  
“Go away.”  
  
“Listen! Linhsbart came here in search of a trophy-  
  
“And I’m it?”  
  
“You’re Dumbledore’s Snape, the Light’s Magnificent Spy. That’s the bloke he wants.”  
  
“That’s the bloke everyone wants, Potter.”  
  
“I’d pick someone else entirely.”  
  
“Of course you would.”  
  
“I’d pick Dumbledore’s Severus instead.”  
  


 


End file.
